Dawn of Heroes: Book 1: Twlight's Eye
by Lavender Swan 27
Summary: Blood and trouble will come and the three will see time, feel emotion, and map memories. When this omen is given to each leader and medicine cat of the nations, things starts to change and tension increases, but only when three loner and strays show up do things really start to get troublesome.
1. Nations

Nation of Silver  
Leader: Rainstar~ long haired gray tom  
Deputy: Sandpelt~ pale ginger she-cat  
Curer: Rednose~ ginger tom  
Shan: (meaning "old and "wise, there the older part of fighters)  
Bluewish~ gray she-cat  
Clawfire~ brown tom with ginger paws  
Leopardsky~ golden she-cat  
Loudstorm~ dark brown tom  
War Gems: (middle aged fighters)  
Mossflight~ dappled she-cat, going to have Rockheart's second litter of kits  
Mousehead~ small brown she-cat  
Hawkshadow~ dark brown tom with white belly  
Rippedwind~ brown tabby tom with white belly  
Blackthroat~ dark brown with black throat  
Rockheart~ black tom  
Hermans: (the youngest of the fighters)  
Duskfog~ gray blue tom  
Runningsky~ swift tabby she-cat  
Midnightbreeze~ dark black tom  
Vinetrail~ light brown she-cat with white patches and emerald like eyes  
Wildbush~ black tom  
Goldenbrook~ golden brown she-cat with green eyes, has Smoketail's litter; Foxkit and Cedarkit  
Lashingtail~ calico tom  
Smoketail~ pale gray tom  
Snowtail~ white she-cat  
Juniors: (training)  
Flamepaw~ bright ginger tom  
Mashpaw~ orange she-cat with white chest and muzzle  
Applepaw~ dark ginger she-cat  
Icepaw~ white tom  
Berrypaw~ cream colored tom  
Pinkpaw~ ginger she-cat with white patches  
Stonepaw~ gray tom  
Thornpaw~ golden brown tabby tom  
Kits: (litter and future generations)  
Foxkit~ light ginger she-cat with dark ginger tail  
Cedarkit~ gray tom with icy blue eyes  
Elders: (retired fighters)  
Fuzzymist~ gray she-cat  
Bluemask~ gray she-cat with black paws  
Flowerblaze~ black she-cat with ginger paws and chest  
Stoppedtail~ tortoishell she-cat

Nation of Gold  
Leader: Shadowstar~ jet black tom  
Deputy: Fuzzyfire~ ginger she-cat  
Curer: Mudnose~ brown tom  
Shan:  
Mistgaze~ cream colored she-cat  
Purpletail~ gray she-cat has Greystone's kits; Blackkit, Sunkit and Tinykit  
Greystone~ gray tom  
Ivytail~ pure white she-cat  
War Gems:  
Mouselegs~ small dark brown she-cat  
Nettlepatch~ pale brown tom with white patches  
Sandfur~ pale ginger she-cat  
Autumnsky~ bright ginger she-cat  
Hermans:  
Blackshade~ black tom  
Thornfire~ brown tom with red paws  
Spottedsky~ golden she-cat with black spots has Blackspots kits; Thornfire, Rockkit, and Redkit  
Blackspots~ white tom with black spots  
Tigerstripe~ brown tom with black stripes  
Icebreeze~ pure white tom  
Juniors:  
Swiftpaw~ golden she-cat  
Lionpaw~ golden tom with white tail  
Stormpaw~ gray tom  
Marshpaw~ brown she-cat  
Kits:  
Blackkit~ black tom  
Sunkit~ orange yellow she-cat  
Tinykit~ gray tom  
Rockkit~ smoke gray tom  
Redkit~ dark ginger tom  
Elders:  
Riverglow~ pale shimmering gray she-cat  
Dawnheart~ ginger she-cat  
Blueclaw~ blue gray she-cat  
Snowflake~ white she-cat  
Nations of Bronze  
Leader: Wildstar~ brown tom  
Deputy: Mosslegs~ gray she-cat  
Curer: Mudpool~ brown tom  
Shan:  
Bluewing~ gray she-cat  
Sparrowbeat~ white she-cat with gray and brown patches  
Lionflare~ bright orange tom  
Fallleaf~ red orange she-cat  
Redclaw~ red tom  
Fuzzyshadow~ pale black tom  
War Gems:  
Sweetbelly~ pale orange she-cat  
Twightglare~ pure black tom with white spots  
Frostfur~ white she-cat  
Blackheart~ black tom  
Windstorm~ gray tom  
Hermans:  
Flametail~ ginger tom  
Brightfur~ orange fur  
Featherleaf~ white and gray she-cat  
Snowheart~ white she-cat  
Potwhisker~ brown tom with one black paw  
Hollygaze~ black she-cat  
Shadowpelt~ black tom  
Juniors:  
Stonepaw~ gray paw  
Sparkpaw~ orange she-cat  
Thornpaw~ brown tom with white chest, paws and muzzle  
Poppypaw~ white and gray she-cat  
Honeypaw~ pale ginger she-cat  
Orangepaw~ orange she-cat  
Dawnpaw~ cream colored she-cat with ginger patches  
Wolfpaw~ dark grey tom with black stripes  
Kits:  
Flykit~ pale gray she-cat  
Bubblekit~ blue gray she-cat  
Woodkit~ dark brown tom  
Elders  
Dappleeye~ dapple tortoishell she-cat  
Blazefur~ ginger tom


	2. Prolouge

The air was freezing as the full moon slowly crept over the horizon, taking the place of the bright warm sun. It glow like a halo in the sky, covering the floor of the forest and plains in a radiating pale orb. Pine needles and fallen brown leaves were dry from the Fall's change of season, and they cracked nosily under the paws of cats, prowling there way through the growing shadows, blending into the forest itself. The other creature were wrapped in their dens, caring less about the mysteries cats that controlled the territory. A group of four cats lead by a long haired gray tom, entered a opening were a single tree rose high above the air, and it's roots looped up and down out of the ground, covering the ground in bumps of bark. The forest they had left behind, was not for long for the single tree rose to the sky, in the middle of a glade, with a pond of fresh clean water intertwining under the roots. This tree was the only tree that's leaves we're still on, but they draped over the side of the branches, touching the water softly, were ripples echoed in a silent wail. The thick coated Tom, stood for a second the four cats behind him freezing on the spot of the twich of his ears. The clearing was silent and only the call of the night owl in the far distance disrupted the quiet air.

"Rainstar, what are we waiting for and why have to dragged us all the way here in the middle of the night." a golden furred female asked, the first to brack the intense silence. A couple of cats behind her gave a sigh, relieved thats they were still able to speak. The leader called Rainstar turned to his golden mate. Taking a step toward the four cats behind the group gathered in a tighter circle. The Tom toke a deep breath before speaking.

"Leopardsky, my dear mate, and my eldest fighters, I have had a vision from our ancestors. We are here waiting for a sigh from them." Rainstar simply stated. Shocked expression emerged on the faces of the fellow cats, and Rainstar heaved back murmur of laughter.

A blue grey female cleared her thoart to speak but was interrupted by the caterwauling of another cat in the clearing. The outline of seven cats on the far horizonline declared the coming on another group of cats. They stood on the horizon as if frozen in shock at the sight of them. Well the cats of Rainstars group were just as surprise as they were. After a couple heartbeats later, the cats outline started moving toward Rainstar and his shan fighters. As there faces came into vision, it declared the Nation of Bronze, cats had been summoned by their ancestor also. Their leader Wildstar, a muscles brown Tom, was in the lead.

"Leader of the Nation of Silver cats, why are you here? Don't tell me your ancestor gave you a vision as well." he asked as Rainstar and him greeted each other with a bow of respect to each other. Rainstar nodded. "Well then I won't be suprise if the Nation of Gold shows up." Rainstar glanced at the fighters behind him. He too brought his Shan fighteres. Bluewing, his blue grey mate, two females named Sparrowbeat and Fallleaf, and the other two males called Lionflare and Redclaw, two very powerful fighters. Rainstars cats, were also his mate, and his four trusted fighters, Bluewish, her mate Clawfire, and Loudstorm.

The Shan fighters greeted each other as if like old friends, giving a couple fast and swift licks of the ears, and already sharing news of the clans, one that didn't give away weakness in the Nation itself. What seemed like a long time, and the moon was now half way up the sky was when a power cry sounded over the gathered cats at the edge of the roots point. It was the Leader of the Nation of Gold, Shadowstar, a mean and cruel leader. His four Shan fighter trailer after him as he made his way to the gathered cats, by following the bridges of roots that leaped out of the water. His mate Mistgaze, was closest to him, followed by Purpletail, Greystone, and Ivytail.

The cats of the Nation of Silver and Bronze glanced and stared over at the arriving cats, and Wildstar muttered under his breath a, I told you so. The cats lead by Shadowstar made their way slowly toward them, admiring the sweet attention we was getting. He started a greeted but the moment he came into focus, a blinding white light shot on the water, engulfing the single willow tree until you could no longer see it and the blinding white light rose up in the sky beyond the clouds, and one by one the stars lit up and danced toward the light and when they reached the light they no longer had the shape of a distance blur star, but the outline of a cat, stars glittering in their paws. Dozens flooded from the sky and the cats below looked away at the blinding light, hiding their sensitive eyes to the sudden light. The light dim after heartbeats, and the willow tree was suddenly alive with the glowing outline of cats and the pulsing glow of their wise eyes.

In a single but one voice, they muttered together sending an echo over the ponds wat sending billions of ripples running over the surface. " Blood and Trouble will come and the three will see time, feel emotion, and map memories." it sounded in a wise and powerful voice, but just as they finished the same blind white light shot to the sky and just as they came in a split second they were gone, returning to the blur shape of stars in the sky.

The gathered cats looked once at each other before swiftly dipping their head in farewell and turning and running tail toward their camp. When each leader and Shan fight had return in a heap of panting they were each greeted by the medicine cat, and before long the medicine cat had told them of an omen to come. And that when the cats knew that the world they had build, and grown into was going to change. Forever.


	3. Chapter 1

Small houses cut the forests edge with sharp pointed fences and huge buildings that leveled with the trees. The homes were built out of soft smooth wood but strong and sturdy next to the house of the plain rusty red bricks. The sky was a milky color staining the black sky. The sun was making its way down disappearing into the horizon with the long rays of light spreading and reaching for the east. Stars formed into the pale sky, glittering it with bright flickering lights.

A pair of unusual blazing and pulsing violet eyes gleamed out of the undergrowth of a humans front yard. It's jet black form hidden within the shadows of the bush. It stared into the sky as if watching, waiting for something to reveal its self.

A darker shadow appeared from a fence a couple yards away with glowing green eyes. It leaped from the fence to land in front of the bush. The violet eyes blinked for the first time taking in the new comer.

He was a Tom with a tense muscles running through his body. He had a pale human skinned scar running from the top of his left eyes to the bottom, parting the fur. He stuck a paw forward and bowed as if respecting one of high authority.

"Speak." The violet eyes owner commanded has the cat emerged from the bush. It was a female, with silk like black fur the softly ripped over her fur with each movement. A scar of her own has zig zagged down her left shoulder also parting her prefect pelt of coal like fur.

The Tom regained a sitting position before speaking and taking it as a sigh the female also sat her head high. We tail twitched as he started.

" A Tom and female have wander across the border, but they don't seemed to be from Rat's group." The name came out a hiss and the female couldn't help but cringed at the name.

Unlike most housing areas cats don't get along and your either the left side of town or right. The right side was control by the female and the other by the left was control by Rat. A mean and cruel commander who let the old and young suffer. He had more of the male youth aged cats will she toke care of the loners passing through and the old and young that were treat cruelly by Rat. His was like a safe haven for those cat who didn't want war.

"Stray?" The Tom asked. That was her name. Stray. Given when she was sent on her own to defend with her brother Shadow and survive without learning anything from her mother. She was far off that path and could never return to her mother because she never felt the mothers loving touch.

Clearing her mind, Stray cleared her throat and puffed out her chest against the cold. "Very we'll let's meet these new comers."


	4. Chapter 2

The sun was slowly creeping over the horizon line, sending beautiful pulsing rays of suns; colors of pink, yellow, orange, and red. The usual blue sky was now a creamy milk color, with sparkles of white stars, and a ridge line of multiply colors. In the human housing, the young beautiful she-cat Stray, slowly walked down the shadow of an alley way, her purple eyes reflecting the light, glowing an eiry white. The muscular Tom followed at the same slow pace, keeping step in step with his sister.

As they entered in the sunlight, coming in between two garden fences, about at foot wide, the sun pulsing down of their black pelts warming up suddenly. They stopped and looked around, the white fences reflecting blinding to the eye. "Where did you see these new comers, Shadow?" Stray questioned glancing at her litermate.

"Well I didn't really see them myself, another cat from our group did." he replied. Stray flick her ears in annoyance. Why couldn't her brother ever think things through. She turned toward Shadow and swaded him over his left ear, and he jumped back in surprise.

"Well who was it?" Stray asked at hint of complete annoyance in her voice. Shadow tilted his head, and his whiskers twitched trying to remember. He glance back at Stray and shrugged. Bristling, Stary launched herself at Shadow taking him to the ground, and pinning him by his shoulders.

A meow of laugher echoed above them, but with a hint of sour attitude. Stray and Shadow stared up at the fence to there left, to see a fat tabby Tom, sitting on the top. Stray back away from Shadow letting him get up. She narrowed here eyes at the kitty pet and growl.

"Well isn't that brotherly sisterly love." he sniggered, making a funny face in the process at them. Stray twitched her ears and looked at Shadow, with a face of complete annoyance.

"Hello, useless garbage, waste to a cat body, and the fattest cat in town. How did you even get up on that fence?" The beautiful she-cat mocked.

Her bother whispered in her ear, but loud enough for the tabby to hear. "His two-leg owner must have dragged him out of his food bowl, and stuck him on the fence, he probably hasn't been able to move since then." her brother through himself to the ground, laughing with his sides heaving in and out. Stray couldn't help but laugh as well.

The fat Tom flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes in mockery. He sniffed the air and shuffled his nose into sky. But in the process he through himself back toward, and Stray and Shaodw couldn't see him but heard a loud thud as he impacted the ground.

Burst out laughing the litermates through there body wright into each other, struggling to caught breath. "I think the ground moved." her brother spoke.

In a stupid voice Stray mimincked the high pitched voice of a kitten. "Warning huge earthquake taking place, cominig in the shape of a fat tabby, take shelter and protect young, they may get squished." the grumble of a loud voice told Stray the tabby had heard them.

"Grumble loud enough and the human may come and get you!" Shadow made one last biting comment before the sound of paws going away disappeared. "oh I remember the cat now!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Well who is it." Stray calming down from her stomach ache and her laughing fit.

"It was Leaf, the white she-cat with brown patches." Stray nodded and headed out to the sidewalk, running toe and toe with the road, turning right, and stopping waiting for her brother to hurry up.

The sun was now above the tree and building of the humans, beating down of the road and baking the path Stray and Shadow were traveling on. Stray's paws hurt and burned for the heated radiating off the walkway. When they had finally reached Leaf's den, which was in the back of an alley were four houses left a opening for a home. Other cats lived around this area, where no matter the sun's position the opening was always covered in a cool shadow. Water collected in small pools, and the trash cans filled with rotten food draw mice and rats, easy to kill and eat.

Most of the cats were resting in group cooling off there fur from the heat. Entering the shadows of the buildings, Stray felt her coat suddenly start cooling down and moist air felt fresh against her face, and the ground wet, against her hard paw. Taking a couple of fast drinks from the pool, her and Shadow headed over to the lid of a trash can presses next to a box to give a triangle looking home. Under the metal, laid a white fluffy she-cat, with brown patches across her nose. Stray cleared her thoart and the queen looked up at her. Purring she heaved herself out of the triangle home, only to reveal the stomach of a heavy she-cat taking of the roll of a mother.

"Hello Stray, how's your day?" Leaf asked politely asking her leader, dipping her head in honor and respect to a cat with a higher authority.

"Hot." Stray simply stated her mouth still dry from the pounding heat. "How is the young coming along?" Stray asked looking quickly at her swelling stomach.

"Oh, my kits, there really kicking and I don't think it's going to be long until they come." she happily purred, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

"I have come to ask you about the two loner that entered our territory a will back." Stray dropped the side conversation and moved on to the reason they were here.

"Yes the two loners came looking for a home after their owners abounded them. They lived somewhere in the forest, and travel a great way to get here. So I toke the liberty to invite them here. There just over there next to pool of water, with the water dripping from the roof." Stray turned and glance at the two loners. A male and female, and by the look of it, mates, because she was also caring a belly of heavy bodies. Turning back to Leaf she nodded her head.

"You have done us great work, Leaf, and your kits will be welcomed with opened paws." bending her head.

Stray traveled over to the loners and greet them with a soft meow. There gazes travels over to them, and nodded. They were and older mate, for they had grey hairs growing out of their muzzle fur. the female was once a beautiful she-cat for she had a pretty face even when age is catching up on her.

"Hello." Stray welcomed. "Welcome to the place were every cat is welcomed and your taken care of. I see you have a litte of young ones on the way." Stray meowed trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh yes out fourth litter is on its way." the female purred leaning up against the Tom she sat next to.

"Well your welcomed here until you have them, but I most worn you about Rat and his group. He is a cruel cat that will steal our young and train them wildly, so please stay here it safe." Stray commented her voice getting dark as she told the mates about the cruel and evil Rat.

"Oh Stray, that's not very nice." An evil growl sounded from behind them. She spun around at the voice. On the other sid of the opening a figure was out lined by the light streaming in from outside. A dark Tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes stood in the entrance to alley. Stray's eyes opened wide at the sight of the Tom, her fur started to bristle.

"Clear out the alley!" Stray screamed. She turned back to the couple and hisses. "Run, run away fast." their fur bristled but they didn't ask why, so they turned around and flees out the other side of the alley, the female lagging behind a little ways, but the male always coming back and clearing the way for her. Stray and Shadow turned to the figure making sure all the cats had gotten out safety. Leaf was the last one out.

Stray and Shadow flattened their ears. "Rat." Stray growled. Figures flooded in from behind him and Stray shivered. This is not going to end well.


	5. Chapter 3

Strays ear were flat against her head, and here teeth were bared back in the beginning of a snarl. She hisses, as her brothers body stiffen and his muscular frame was low to the ground, and his claws were unsheathed. Stray's tail lashed back and forth in fury, and her spine fur bristled.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow threatened in a menacing growl, with his teeth shown. His claws scrapped the ground leaving lines in the soil. His meow echo over the once peaceful clearing, in which and erry silence he fallen over the shadows.

"To take back the cats and land you two brats stole from me." Rat replied, his dark figure stepping forward letting the blinding light escape over his head and into Strays eyes.

Stray finched away covering her eyes with her paws and lowering herself to the ground. When her eyes adjusted to the light she felt some sharp claw rack over her left cheek, and drew blood that welded up into her left eye. Opening her right eyes, she spun her head around to face the cat that had attacked her. A light brown Tom with jet black paws, and ornate glowing eyes. He bared his teeth and hissed right into her face. Another pang of pain covered her left hind, and she glanced out the corner of her eyes so see a large female had bit into her leg and wasn't letting go. The first Tom bit into her shoulder and throw her into the ground, pinning her on her belly. The pain was let go from her right leg and the female than tore into her right shoulder holding her down as well. Blinking her eyes open she saw the figure of Rat stalking toward her. He bent down into her face, inches away, and breathed hot air in face causing her eyes to sting.

"I want you to listen closely, Stray, I'm going to chase you away, far away, and I never want you to come back. EVER!" He snarled, his fur bristling. The male and female let go and Stray bolted away her tail fluffed up two times it's size, and her ears flattened flat against her head. She didn't turn to see if Shadow was following and exited the alley way. Launching herself over a fence, her shoulders and right leg protest with agony. Her legs caught the fence and she tumbled into the grass and bushes of the other side of the white posts.

Laying in the cool grass Stray closed her eyes and tried to relax her aching body. The peace didn't last long, for a over protective kitty pet came charging across the garden, growling and snarling. Muscling every ounce of energy she got muster she jumped up onto her paws, and bounced a couple of paces and leaped up onto the fence, and with the Tom on her heels, he caught a few hits on hind causing her to fall off the fence for the second time. Landing with a thud, her breath knocked out of her thoart left her gasping for air. But she heaved herself to her weary paws and looked around. Shes near the forest, the shadows whispering to her and the tree towering as tall as human buildings. Glancing back a second over the home she once ruled she dove head first into the undergrowth.

The light darker as the sunlight was cut out from the ground. The fresh leaves and needles were cold around her paws but every bush seemed to have a pair of glowing amber eyes bearing into her pelt. As if from her thought, a group of five cats leaped out of the undergrowth. Surprised, Stray leaped back, and her paws caught of some wet leaves and slipped onto her side. A black pelt female launched herself at her, and landed on her shoulder, making Stray cry out in pain. She cry out so loud and she surprise the female making her jump back.

"Hollygaze easy shes injured badly." a huge bright orange Tom stated his ears flicking, and tail slowing moving from side to side.

"It not like I knew, Lionflare." the female retorted, shaking her head and fluffing up her fur in embarrassment. The Tom padded up to her, and with Stray on her side, he towered over her, darking her body with a shadow.

"Are you ok?" Stray wasn't able to answer for her head spun around and the trees blurred into a wall of green ferns. The last thing she heard and saw was the tom lunging toward, and two small kittens fur fluffed up in anxiety, and worry. Then her vision cleared and her head and mind went blank, and she disappeared into a blanket of black unconiousness.


	6. Chapter 4

Stray slowly blinked open her eyes, the violet glowing orbs blinked to adjust to the black clearing. She found herself laying in a cold fridge clearing, and Stray glance away to reveal a willow tree enfolded with a pond weaving and out of its roots, the root that jumped and leaped out of the water; frozen as if they were fish, struck by ice out of the water. The willows weak branches swayed back and forth, and reached all the way down the tree to touch the pond lightly, sending ripples echoing over the water. The water glowed a pulsing eerie blue sending shadows down banks of the willow's water.

Stray slowly heaved herself up and padded over to the water. She blinked down into her reflection, her coal like fur slowly ruffled from the breeze that swayed the branches. The violet eyes glowed into the blue reflection. A crackling boom sounded from above, and with a startled yowl Stray jumped back, as a blinding white light that had reflected in the water, lite up the dark sky. As her eyes searched the sky a shimmering figure escaped the light and descended onto the branch of the leaping roots. Another booming crack echoed and the beam of light vanished.

On the lone branch, a sparkling outline of a cat sat, and his fur shimmered with stars. The eyes were a glowing amber and the blindly outline had a faint color of orange. Ears pricked and fur slightly bristling, Stray stared at the figure. "Hello young one."

Stray nodded her whisker twitching the same with the end of the tail. "Who are you?" the female questioned.

"There is no need to be afraid. I am your ancestor, but I am more than an ancestor. I am one of your kin, your great grand uncle. I used to rule one of this Nations, the one thats sheltering you. My sister's daughters' daughter." he replied to Stray.

"You mean I'm dead!" Stray yowled in alarm. Her fur bristled along her spine and her ears flat against her head.

"No Stray, your not dead. You were injury badly with the battle with Rat," the name made Stray flatten her ears against her head and hiss. "and I'm sorry to say but your body was unprepared for the impact, and now your in my medicines cat old den. I'm here to send you back to the world where you belong." he began to vanish. " Now I'm also sending you back to the world because you have a destiny beyond all over cats."

Stray blinked open her eyes and let out a cough that made her sides hurt. Some soft moss was placed under her belly andshe felt her body relax from the sore scratches on her body. She was under the cover of what looked like a hollow tree, were lichen draped over the entrance of the tree, covering the hollow inside with darkness. Stray glanced around to find seven other pairs of nests lined with feathers and moss. A sweet tang entered Stray's nose and the scent of herbs mixed with dull smell of her dried blood. She glanced at her wounds which were covered with cobwebs, and some type of polictice from a herb. There was a scent that drifted to her scent glands. Another cat was here. A darker pelt was hidden in the shadows. A brown Tom by the look, was pawing through some leaves and shorting throught them into there own piles. He shuffled side way trying not to mess the herbs piles, turning to glance at Stray.

"Your awake!" he said cheerfully, and trodden over to her. She flattened her ears and hissed, will unsheathing her claws and lifting a paw, to warn him off. She wished she didn't though for her side throbbed with pain. "Easy." he growled. "You don't want to open those wound agains." he slowed his pace to stand a couple tail lengths away from her muzzle.

Stray sheathed her claws, and stopped hissing but her ears still laided on her head. "Who are you?" she asked, in which the male sat down, and curled his tail around his front paws.

"I'm Mudpool, the Curer of the Nation of Bronze." he stated, holding his head high, proud overwelming him. -The Nation of Bronze!- Stray thought. Her great grand uncle! The dream or vision of the orange colored tom, who was once the leader of his place.

"Did you ever know a Tom with orange fur, who was leader generations before?" she couldn't help but ask, wondering if the vision was true. Her ears were now pricked waiting eagerly for the answer.

The Tom looked taken back, a look of surprise on his face. "Yes. You must be talking about he was the leader when I was just a kit. But how did you know?" he questioned, his head tipping to one side.

Stray's heart raced and she cleared her throat before answering. "That's my great grand uncle." she meowed. The Curer jmped up in what Stray thought was surprise, but he jumped with joy.

"Your his sister daughter's daughter?" he exclaimed. "Flamestar was a wonderful leader and he had great skills and talent, which must have been past on to you." he padded around her her his paws unable to hold his excitment. -no know for an old cat he had some type of personality- Stray thought. You must meet my fellow members." he must have been meowing about the other cats in the Nation.

He padded toward the lichen that was covering his den, and turned his head once to look back at Stray. Stray heaved herself out of her ness and her warm body was hit with the ridged cold on the shadows. She limped toward softly and the Curer lent Stray a shoulder to lean on. As the lichen draped over her shoulders, the sun blinded her eyes, which had adjusted to the dim light of Mudpool's den. After the blinding light finally left her eyes, and her head was no longer dizzy Stray looked around the camp.

Huge boulders lined the clearing towering almost as high as the trees. The leaves were a bright green on the trees and they sent shadows over half the camp. The camp was filled with bodies of muscular cats, both male and female, and pelt of different colors some blending into the surrounding and others sticking out like a black cat in the snow. Heads started turning to Stray and Mudpool. Stray flicked her ears in embarrassment but she felt no fear with so many strange eyes on her.

A yowl sounded above the clarmor and a brown Tom emerged from a cave carved into a boulder, where lichen stuck to the rock and draped over the entrance just like Mudpool's den. "That's Wildstar, almost my brother, he's the leader of the Nation of Bronze." Stray glanced at Mudpool as he spoke. The cats gathered around and settled onto the floor their leader half climbing and half jumping up to a jungle of sharp looking rocks, next to the leader den. Mudpool settled down on the ground, setting Stray softly on the ground. Cats of all sizes and shapes were gathered in groups.

"Cats of the Nation of Bronze, today we welcome a guest." all heads turned toward Stray and Mudpool. Stray's whiskers twitched and she softly bent her head. That was when Mudpool spoke.

"Brother, we welcome more than a loner. He welcome a descendant of the once mighty and Nation saver, Flamestar." Murmurs spread like a wild fire, and cats turned into groups to chatter among themselves.

"Silence!" Wildstar's caterwaul sounded above the chattering. The cat were silenced at once. "This is great!" he exclaimed. -this Flamestar must have really done something great, that even today he still remember with such enthusiasm- Stray throught. Before the leader could contuiene Stray cleared her voice.

"Please, may I speak?" Stray asked. Wildstar stared down at her for a moment, then nodded his head.

"I hear of Flamestar, my great grand uncle, and I wish to share his life in the Nation, so i guess what I saying is..."-I now have no life back in the human housing. My rule over the cats there is in the past, and what better place to start over in the place were my kin was a hero.- "Can I join the Nation of Bronze?"


End file.
